Flamel House
by Volunteer95
Summary: Harry arrives to Hogwarts knowing about the wizarding world; he says his aunt and uncle explained it all to him. What happened to Petunia and Vernon hating magic though?
1. Chapter 1

Aberforth Dumbledore was furious; he had just been appointed Minister of Magic and found out his brother was allowing that deatheater, Severus, to teach at Hogwarts. He was headed to Hogwarts to have it out with his brother and take care of Severus once and for all. This was the year that the boy-who-lived would be attending Hogwarts and he refused to let a deatheater act as a teacher for him.

* * *

Harry walked calmly between platforms nine and ten to find himself staring right at platform 9¾. The platform was covered with witches and wizards alike that thankfully hadn't noticed him; he took a deep breath before walking to the train and climbing on. It didn't take long for him to find a compartment that was towards the back of the train, but situated so that he could watch the activity on the platform. He quickly took his trunk out of his pocket and sat it on the above rack before tapping it with his wand causing it to enlarge. Inside, were he to have opened it, there were nine compartments that varied greatly in size.

The biggest of the nine held a personal quarters for him that could comfortably allow him to take up to three other people with him. The others housed things like a small library (small being the operative word because it held around 1,000 books in all that had been shrunk to fit), a potions cabinet that held many healing potions just in case, and a small closet that held armor for around twenty-five people. Before the train got too crowded and he ended up with other people in his compartment he fished a book out he had started around a month ago. Though he was a fast reader, he had only made it to the third chapter in the book; in total there were fifteen chapters that detailed the histories of several old families and gave a list for families were magic had become dormant.

* * *

Peering out the window he noticed the Malfoys off beside the Crabbe and Goyle families. The heirs of all three families would be attending their first year as well and appeared to have already formed an alliance. While alliances were fine, Harry rather preferred friendships and brotherhoods that would withstand a lifetime. However, as he'd been told a thousand times, with people that there was hardly any chance of friendship or brotherhood it was more preferable to have alliances rather than adversaries. He made a mental note to at least form an alliance with the Malfoy heir which would help to protect him from some of the darker families of Slytherin that would cause him harm.

While Lucius Malfoy had been a deatheater what hardly anyone knew was that he had been forced into service and had simply used his wit to survive. In fact that was the case of a lot of deatheaters that were the same age as the patriarch of the Malfoy family and younger. Harry hoped to ease the tensions between the houses and make friends from not only his own house, but from the other three as well. His family had been taking bets on where he'd end up and as it stood Hufflepuff was the most likely followed by Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the least likely Gryffindor. While both of his parents had been in Gryffindor, and had been amazing Gryffindors at that, his Mum had also written in one of her diaries that she had the option of also going to Ravenclaw. His Dad, while most didn't know it, had been given the chance to go to Slytherin, but had been mortified at the thought of that at the tender age of eleven and refused to go anywhere but Gryffindor. Though both the Ravenclaw and Slytherin qualities had helped to secure that if his parents didn't make it through the war with Riddle that he would end up where they intended. Just then the whistle blew knocking Harry out of his remembrances.

* * *

Albus, unaware that Aberforth had just became minister, was sitting in the Great Hall talking with both Minerva and Severus. Severus was worried because Harry would be coming this year and no one knew what his life had been like thus far. It had been almost ten years since that awful night when Lily and James had sadly been taken from Harry and Harry had been dropped off at the Dursleys. Minerva had been mortified at the thought of leaving little Harry there, in truth so had Severus, but there was nothing that could be done about it. At the time Severus had been in Azkaban awaiting a trial before the Wizengamot that thankfully had proven him innocent of truly following Riddle.

At the young age of eleven the dark mark had been forced onto him because of his "uncle" on his "dad's" side. When his Mum had married Tobias Snape she had assumed that he was a muggle, but he turned out to be a wizard that was posing as a muggle so as to secure an heir with a witch. Now why some people might find that odd Tobias's family was actually very much considered a dark family throughout Britain; Tobias was a Black and he knew that his Mum would never have looked at him twice otherwise. So was he technically a Snape? No he was a Black and that had been revealed at his sorting. He had actually made friends with James and Sirius on the train, but had refused to tell them his last name for fear of making an enemy of Sirius. When it had been announced at the sorting both Sirius and James had stared in complete shock as he climbed onto the stairs. He looked out over the Great Hall though before he allowed the hat to be placed on his head and Sirius caught his eye. When Sirius realized he had had his attention he mouthed for Severus to 'go to Gryffindor' and so he had.

After the sorting was over that night Sirius, James, and Remus had shared a dorm leaving Pettigrew with other Gryffindors as dorm mates. He had shown them the dark mark while tears, to his horror and then embarrassment, had cascaded down his face. Sirius and James had vowed to help him and keep him away from Tobias as long as possible. Though his sharing his secret had another consequence that shocked them all even more; Remus had shared with them that he was a werewolf. They had all assured Remus that it didn't matter and thus began one of the best friendships/brotherhoods in Hogwarts history. It had shocked them when Pettigrew ended up being a deatheater as well and although it was dangerous Severus went into work for Riddle in hopes to help them all. Tobias was in Azkaban at the time making it easier for him to pretend that he had simply been afraid of Tobias instead of joining the deatheaters; he also told Riddle he had let himself be sorted into Gryffindor in order to get into Albus's good graces...and Riddle had believed him. While he wasn't one of Riddle's most trusted he did find out when Pettigrew brought juicy information concerning the prophecy and bought Lily and James some time.

Thankfully though, even though two of his best friends were gone, he still had the other two with him. He looked up as Sirius entered the Great Hall followed by his wife, Kiera Black nee Longbottom.


	2. Chapter 2

The train had started moving around ten minutes ago when the door opened revealing the youngest Weasley standing there.

"Hello, can I sit here?" Ronald, for that's what the book said his name was, questioned hopefully and Harry nodded silently.

"My name's Ronald Weasley, though you can call me Ron, what's yours?" Ron inquired excitedly, obviously glancing at Harry's scar giving himself away automatically.

"Well, since you seem to be staring at my scar, I think you already know the answer." Harry stated cocking his eyebrow and laughing at Ron's scandalized expression.

"Oh, well, yea, you're Harry Potter right?" Ron smiled trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught.

"Yes, that's what they tell me anyway." Harry smirked chuckling softly.

"Right, so, could I, you know, see the scar?" Ron questioned hopefully and Harry's eyes darkened right as the door opened.

"Um...could...I sit...here?" Neville murmured and glanced down at Ron's expression.

"Can't you see we're talking here?" Ron demanded. Before Neville could reply however Harry intervened,

"Actually, Weasley, I think you should mind your temper and your fascination with who I am, before you make your first adversary." Harry warned and Ron saw red before standing and storming out of the compartment.

"Sorry." Neville offered weakly and Harry merely shook his head.

"Don't think anything of it, if Weasley wants to act that way then we wouldn't have stayed friends anyways. You're Neville Longbottom, right?" Harry questioned causing Neville's eyes to widen.

"How...how...did you know that?" Neville stumbled nervously.

"No need to worry, I'm not the child of an actual deatheater, just a well-informed young wizard. I've been prepared to recognize all the heirs and heiresses that I'll go to school with as have you, right?" Harry prompted and Neville nodded relieved before entering the compartment.

"So, it's ok if I sit here, then?" Neville reiterated just to make sure and at Harry's nod and smile he sat down.

"Thanks, I'm really nervous about all of this. You're right though I have been trained to recognize the other heirs and heiresses, but I'm sorry...I can't recognize who you are." Neville admitted and Harry simply chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize me, I don't really look what people thought I would. Weasley only recognized me because he saw this." Harry assured the other boy raising his hair.

"You're Harry Potter? Oh I'm sorry...I...are you sure you want me to sit here?" Neville questioned again uncertain causing Harry to look at him thoughtfully.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? From what I understand our parents were very good friends, and I hope that we can be friends as well. I don't care about the whole 'boy-who-lived' nonsense. I mean I was a baby whatever I did was instinct and probably had a lot more to do with my Mum than anything else." Harry explained and Neville just stared at him in shock.

"I'd like that...being friends I mean." Neville admitted and Harry offered his hand.

"Friends?" Harry smiled and Neville nodded, "Friends." Neville confirmed.

* * *

"Where's Moony?" Sirius questioned looking at Severus.

"I think he said something about helping Hagrid bring the first years over." Severus admitted and Sirius chuckled.

"Very clever way to get to see Harry first, I should have thought of that." Sirius pouted causing Severus to laugh.

"Don't worry; perhaps Moony won't make him a complete Ravenclaw on the short ride over." Severus fake reassured Sirius causing Sirius to groan.

"If he's a Ravenclaw I'll have to buy Moony a month of chocolate." Sirius grumbled causing the rest of the Great Hall to chuckle at his antics.

"Don't worry, if he ends up in Gryffindor Remus and I will both owe you two bottles of fire whiskey." Severus reminded him making Sirius grin appreciatively.

"And what do you have bet on this Severus, if you win?" Minerva questioned looking at her adopted son in mock sternness.

"I...well...I...oh stop looking at me like that, it's not like I'm a teenager anymore." Severus whined and Minerva burst out laughing.

"Of course not...not with a whine like that...it was more...masculine." Minerva teased and Severus blushed before replying.

"They have to supervise a month of my detentions." Severus smirked and Minerva laughed loudly causing Sirius to wince.

"It won't be that bad..." Sirius insisted and Minerva continued to laugh for a least another minute before composing herself and replying.

"No...of course not..." Minerva teased and Sirius plopped his head down moaning.

* * *

"First years this way!" Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts according to his guardians, bellowed causing most of the first years to shiver.

"Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts...is that everyone then?" Remus questioned inwardly sighing as he didn't see a mini James in the group.

The others nodded and Remus motioned them all into the boats as Hagrid informed them no more than four per boat. Harry got into a boat with Neville, Susan Bones, and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger that he and Neville had met during the train ride.

Neville was nervously petting his pet frog, Trevor, while Susan was chatting with Hermione about Wizarding etiquette. Harry pulled at his necklace and smiled; it had been a gift from his Uncle on the day he was adopted by his Aunt and Uncle. Technically he was supposed to have been raised by Sirius Black, but at the time Sirius had been out of the country on a mission for Dumbledore and once he came back the ministry refused to let him have custody, so Harry had ended up with his parents surprise choice. Remus Lupin or Severus Black were supposed to be the next people in line, but Remus was a werewolf and laws forbid that and Severus Black had been unfairly imprisoned and awaiting a trial. Even after the trial the ministry couldn't be swayed to allow Harry to live with Severus. All of this had been explained to Harry at the age of five years old and he had grown up learning about the amazing people he would one day be able to meet. His Aunt and Uncle had assured him that if he wanted he could choose to live with any of his parents' choices and they would sign over guardianship allowing it, but Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

Just then the castle came into view and it was beautiful lit up and sparkling against the dark ocean of the night. This was it...this was the next step in the journey of his life.

* * *

The first years trekked into the Great Hall and Harry saw Remus shake his head in the negative at Sirius and Severus; apparently he hadn't recognized him either.

"Alright when I call your name please step forward and be sorted." Professor McGonagall informed and began.

"Abbott, Hannah." Was called and the girl was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff followed by Susan. Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor smiling happily. Next the first Slytherin of the night was sorted with the honor going to Vincent Crabbe. Then Gregory Goyle ended following after him while Hermione went to Gryffindor. A little later Harry paid attention again when Neville's name was called.

"Better be... **Flamel**." the sorting hat called causing the entire Great Hall to stare in interest and shock as fifth table appeared between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Neville blinked a few times before heading down off the stage and sitting at the table. Next one of the twin Indian girls, Padma Patil, walked onto the stage and was sorted into none other than Flamel House causing the teachers to stare in shock while her twin went to Gryffindor sitting down by Lavender.

"Potter, Harry." and the Great Hall went silent as Harry stepped onto the stage causing his three honorary uncles mouths to drop open.

"Well, well...it's been a while since I sorted a student with relations to that family even if it is by adoption. I think we both know we're you're going then considering how well versed you are in wizardry... **better be Flamel**." The sorting hat called and Harry walked over and sat down by Neville and diagonally from Padma. The sorting continued after a moment and once it was over only four sat at the Flamel table. Blaise Zabini the last to be sorted had been placed in Flamel House and looked to be completely at ease.

"I need a few students to be resorted." The sorting hat called and the students looked up shock.

"Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Millicent Bulstrode please step back up here." The sorting hat called and as all five students headed onto the stage they were each placed into Flamel House.

"Now I know you're all wondering why I placed these students in other houses instead of Flamel; well I needed to sort someone first that would help me to understand what I was looking for in students for Flamel House. However I did indeed sort some of the students in Flamel House because they simply weren't a more than half way match to any of the other houses. Now that I understand what someone for Flamel House has to have in terms of character though those that I sorted before fit perfectly, in fact all nine first years fit the house exactly. To be a member of Flamel House you have to want peace no matter your circumstances, want to learn all you can to be able to be prepared, be brave, hardworking, ambitious, and above all loyal. Now, I believe that if you are unhappy in the House that I've previously placed you in, unless you're a first year, you may step up and be resorted." The sorting hat informed and waited. All was quiet for a moment besides whispers here and there before people from all the other houses started standing.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time everyone who wanted to had stood, there were several people from almost all years standing on the stage and looking hopeful towards the Flamel House table. The first to be resorted was a girl from Gryffindor named Katie Bell, who as soon as the hat touched her head, shouted that she would be in Flamel House. Katie headed off the stage and happily plopped down just ahead of the first years who had scooted down in order to give the older years more room. She was soon followed by Cho Chang and Marcus Belby both of whom had been former Ravenclaws. Then just as fast, if not faster, the rest of the students were resorted all ending up in Flamel. Once everyone was seated the feast appeared without prompting and conversation started to flow. Harry had just placed a chicken leg on his plate when a shadow fell over him.

"What do you think you're doing Percy? You think you're too good to follow family tradition?" Fred demanded and Percy stiffened but refused to be riled.

"Don't ignore him!" George growled and before anyone could react a wand was pointed in George's face.

"Go back to your table and sit down." Marcus advised and both of the Weasley twins started to protest before they noticed the entire house, besides Percy, had their wands drawn and pointed at them. The twins backed up and sat back down at their table, but promised to owl their parents with the news before falling quiet.

"Thank-you." Percy stated softly and everyone nodded putting their wands away as if nothing had happened.

"Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves?" Penny suggested and Marcus nodded before starting.

"I'm Marcus Flint; former Slytherin sixth year." Marcus informed from Harry's left side.

"I'm Oliver Wood; former Gryffindor fifth year." Oliver smiled.

"My name's Penelope Clearwater, but you can just call me Penny, I'm a former Ravenclaw fifth year." Penny grinned and nodded encouragingly at Percy.

"Well as those two-knuckleheads informed you, I'm Percival "Percy" Weasley and I'm also a former Gryffindor fifth year." Percy relayed smiling slightly and blushing when Penny slipped an encouraging arm around his shoulders.

"Well it looks like I'm the last of the fifth years, my name is Gemma Farley and I'm formerly from Slytherin." Gemma concluded pretending to whine at being last causing the first years to burst out laughing.

"Apparently every fourth year previously sorted was sorted properly; I'm Adrian Pucey formerly a third year Slytherin." chuckled causing more laughter to fill the Flamel table.

"I think you might be right there, apparently the rest of us were the difficult ones. My name's Alicia "Licia" Spinnet and I'm formerly a Gryffindor." Alicia teased back and Adrian blushed scarlet.

"So now I get to go last? Well at least you saved the most important for the grand finale of the third years. My name's Cedric Diggory and I'm a former Hufflepuff." Cedric smirked trying to appear overly important and examining his fingernails superiorly once again causing rounds of laughter.

"Well I'm not nearly as important as Cedric, but my name's Cho Chang and I was formerly a Ravenclaw second year." Cho grinned causing Cedric to grin back excessively.

"I would be the second Ravenclaw second year then; my name's Marcus Belby, since there's two Marcuses you can me Mark." Mark offered.

"Well, I guess it's a former Gryffindors term to go last then; my name's Katie Bell and I'm the last second year." Katie chuckled causing the others to laugh along before the first years quickly went through restating their names and telling something about themselves.

Harry was the last to go, "My name's Harry Potter. I think it's safe to say this is going to be a really good year and we have three of the coolest people ever for heads of house. The only thing I ask is that you guys not treat me odd because of all the 'boy-who-lived' stuff. I really think it had basically everything to do with my Mum and a tad bit of accidental magic on my part. I'm not someone that has all the answers at eleven years old and I really just want to be treated like everyone else." Harry stated truthfully and everyone looked thoughtfully at him before Marcus spoke.

"I think that you deserve to be treated like everyone else, right guys?" Marcus prompted and at everyone's agreement he paused before continuing.

"I think we all have a chance here to become something more than just a house; I think we can become a family. I know that personally I was judged in Slytherin because my Dad was one of the spies against Riddle and not 'loyal'. I'm proud of him and I'm glad that Flamel House exists, and Harry I want to thank-you and your family. Whatever your Mum did made it possible for my Dad to get his life back." Marcus smiled and clapped Harry on the back.

After that there was small talk made among the house members until Professor Dumbledore called for silence and dismissed them, but not before warning them about a danger on the right hand side of the third floor corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Flamel House, please wait a moment!" Remus called and the students sat back down as the rest of Hogwarts was herded to their own dorms for the night.

Once the hall was completely except for the heads of the different houses, the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, and Kiera Black started talking.

"Albus, what's going on?" Minerva started looking curiously at her husband.

"I...I'm not entirely sure." Albus admitted and before anyone else could speak a house elf popped in holding a picture that held all four founders.

"Perhaps we can help with the dilemma, Headmaster." Godric Gryffindor smiled chuckling at everyone's expressions.

"You see, Albus, we've known for years that one day Flamel House would become established. This past summer it was confirmed and plans were put into motion to select Heads of House and a place for Flamel House's dormitories. Flamel House will have its dormitories on the seventh floor in what was known to the house elves as the come and go room. The come and go room has now been moved to another part of the castle and the design of the dormitories has been locked in place only allowing small changes. Each house member will have his or her own room and be allowed to alter the design to fit that person's personality. As for the Heads of House and professor Sirius Black's wife, Kiera, you will now have your own hall separate from the rest of the staff that is right across the hall from the dormitories. Just like all other houses Flamel House will be able to gain and lose points, participate in Quidditch, and serve detentions, but the members will also be able to choose which houses to attend lessons with. One of the main purposes for Flamel House is to promote school unity and as such mingling is encouraged. Our portrait will be stationed above the fire place in Flamel House with each member, and the Heads of house, having their own picture frame we can travel to. Now...I believe the wards have just been breached! Albus it's Aberforth!" Rowena warned and then the house elf popped the painting out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry tensed and noticed that everyone around him had tensed as well. Before anyone could move the doors to the Great Hall burst open and an older wizard who resembled the Headmaster rushed forward.

"You!" Aberforth screamed pointing his wand at Professor Severus Black, causing the younger wizard to tense and clench his jaw.

"Aberforth what are you doing here?" Albus demanded only to be thrown against a wall by his brother.

"Enough, Albus; I refuse to let you keep this deatheater as a professor any longer little brother." Aberforth sneered and Albus tried to stand but was thrown against the wall again causing his arm to break as it bent and was compacted.

"Enough! Your problem is with me not him." Severus growled and Aberforth turned to glare at the young professor.

"Oh, eager for your punishment are you? I guess it's not the same without your master to torture you." Aberforth cackled and Harry saw red. Who did this guy think he was? Everyone knew that Severus had been proven innocent.

"What no words? Well let's see how you like this; _Crucio_." Aberforth snarled and Severus hit the floor and started twitching not being able to stop the scratches he was inflicting onto himself. Remus started forward and was thrown backward with a wave of Aberforth's hand. The rest of the staff started trying to disarm him only to be thwarted within seconds.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed and he tackled Aberforth from behind effectively ending the curse.

"Why you little brat! Who do you think you are, tackling the new minister like that?" Aberforth spat venomously.

"I think that I'm Harry James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. What right do you have to barge into this school and attack someone under the protection of my house?" Harry challenged and the room grew octaves lower.

"He's under the protection of House Potter?" Aberforth demanded flabbergasted.

"Yes, among others, not to mention the fact that he is one of the heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and Prince." Harry snarled and Aberforth backed up glaring at Harry intensely.

"I have every right to protect the students of Hogwarts from followers of you-know-who." Aberforth growled and Harry straightened up looking at the new "minister" with disdain.

"Actually, you do not. The minister is not allowed to interfere with the runnings of Hogwarts unless backed by over half of the Board of Governors and the Headmaster of the school not to mention the fact that there would have to be a trial before the Wizengamot. Which, where there such a trial, I would testify on the behalf of Potions Master Black and why I want to be under his supervision for my duration at Hogwarts." Harry stated calmly and then turned and knelt beside Severus.

* * *

No one spoke and in the next second the house elf from before popped back into the room with the portrait in hand.

"We, the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, do hereby ban Aberforth Ignatius Dumbledore from this school and its surrounding area." The Founders spoke as one and the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing tin soldiers that grabbed the minister and escorted him out.

Once Harry was sure the minister was gone he opened his robe and pulled out a vial, "Here, sir, drink this." Harry soothed and gently lifted the younger man's head helping him to drink, and swallow, the potion. After a moment the tremors were very faint and Severus could move freely again.

"Thank-you." Severus croaked; his throat raw from screaming.

"Think nothing of it, Uncle Blackbeak." Harry assured his surrogate uncle who looked at him in complete shock.

"H...how did y..you...kn...know?" Severus whispered and Harry smiled sympathetically at his uncle, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

"I've known about all of you my entire life. I grew up hearing, and later reading, stories about my three uncles who loved and missed me." Harry explained smiling softly. His Aunt and Uncle had made sure he knew that he wasn't abandoned after his parents were killed. When he had been small he had been told bedtime stories about them on occasion and had even had a picture of the three, with his parents, sitting on his nightstand.

"You remember us?" Sirius squeaked feeling his eyes moisten. He had missed Harry more than he realized and to know Harry remembered them made him worry if Harry somehow would resent them for leaving him with the Dursleys.

"Of course I do, Uncle Padfoot. I have a few memories of my own that I've seen in a pensive, and Mum and Dad gave me several vials to view as well." Harry elaborated and Sirius knelt down beside Harry and Sev before he fell down. Remus stood uncertainly, if Harry had memories of them then that meant he knew what he was.

"I remember you too, Uncle Moony." Harry stated winking at the werewolf. That was all the prompting Remus needed and he too knelt down on Harry's other side and just stared at him.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to have this conversation." Albus suggested motioning to the fact that the Great Hall still had every student from Flamel House there.

"But..." Harry started to protest. These people were his new friends and housemates after all and it wouldn't do to start hiding things from them.

"No, the Headmaster's right Harry; you can tell all of us whatever you want to later, but right now I think you need some time to catch up without all of us gawking at you." Marcus confirmed and Harry nodded at the older boy and the rest of his house before they were lead away by the house elf that was holding the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

After Flamel House had left Albus had conjured a stretcher and placed Severus on it before heading to his and Minerva's personal quarters. No one really knew where their quarters were, but they were conveniently designed so that they could be entered from any number of portraits in the castle. Once inside their quarters Albus laid Severus down on one of the couches, propping him up with pillows. Sirius took a seat next to the couch Severus was on and Kiera sat beside him. Remus on the other hand chose a chair closer to the fireplace and slightly reclined back resting his muscles. Once Harry had seated himself in a chair that allowed him to see everyone, the headmaster and Professor McGonagall included, the conversation began.

"Harry...you said that you had seen memories of your uncles in a pensive...how is it possible that the Dursleys acquired one being muggles?" Albus questioned quiet intrigued. He had worried about Harry from the moment the Ministry had forced him to take Harry to the Dursleys and refused any further contact after that.

"The memories and pensive arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's not long after I did. My parents had enacted a special part of their Will where I would get some of their belongings they felt important and memories so I would know what they had been like. I think they knew that the Ministry would never allow anyone they'd named to take over as my guardian so they made sure I would be ok and prepared for coming back." Harry explained.

"I...never knew that Lily and James thought to do that." Sirius mumbled in awe and Harry smiled at him.

"They didn't tell anyone about that part of the Will for fear if they did then someone would find a way to stop any help they wanted me to have." Harry explained and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Harry...you said that you heard stories about us as well...how is that possible? We didn't exactly know Petunia and Vernon very well." Remus enquired raising his head up a bit to look at Harry.

"Well...to be honest I don't know Petunia or Vernon either." Harry stated truthfully causing everyone to gasp.

"What?" Severus croaked and Harry winced hearing the pain in his uncle's voice.

"Uncle Blackbeak, I think you need to take a Pepper-Up potion later just as a precaution and to help your throat heal faster." Harry dictated causing Severus to chuckle.

"I see there's...a MediWizard in our presence." Severus continued to laugh and Harry smirked.

"Maybe or at the very least there's another Potions Master in the family." Harry grinned enjoying talking to his uncle. Severus blinked his eyes at the endearment and then winked at his nephew.

"That doesn't answer the question though; what do you mean that you don't know Petunia and Vernon?" Sirius prompted looking more confused by the second.

"Well...that was part of Mum and Dad's Will...after I was left at the Dursleys...I apparated away to my guardians." Harry enlightened evasively.

"You're not going to tell us who your Aunt and Uncle are, are you?" Remus questioned knowingly.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys because I do and so do my Aunt and Uncle it's just...it's safer for them and me if no one knows who they are...at least not yet." Harry assured hurriedly and Remus nodded in understanding as did Sirius and Severus.

"Harry...I think I owe you an apology; I didn't fight hard enough to convince the Ministry to allow you to stay with me until Sirius returned and I left you somewhere I knew your parents didn't want you." Albus apologized tensing slightly expecting to be yelled at. Harry was quiet for a moment considering the Headmaster before answering.

"Actually, Headmaster, it's probably best you didn't fight the Ministry. If you had they might have charged you with a bogus charge and imprisoned you in Azkaban which would have left the Order of the Phoenix without a leader and you're wife without a husband. I don't blame you for leaving me with the Dursleys because they were the only ones left after the Ministry discounted my parents wants. Both of my parents thought very highly of you and frankly I think they were right." Harry stated truthfully causing the Headmaster to take deep breaths to keep his tears at bay.

"Thank-you, Harry, I appreciate that." Albus stated truthfully smiling softly at the little boy he considered to be his grandson.

"Actually there was a lot my parents wrote that they wanted me to correct. Sirius, Dad wanted you to know that the reason he didn't pick you as secret keeper was to keep you safe. Instead he chose Grandpa Charlus...when Grandpa was killed Riddle was able to tap into his memories at the last moment and find the location of where we were. Dad and Mum didn't really think they'd ever make it and neither did Grandpa and Grandma, but you were like one of their children too and so they decided if Dad and Mum had to die you still needed to be around. Remus, Dad said even if you still have your furry little problem that you need to settle down and not be afraid to love. That if he, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Blackbeak could accept it then someone who was attracted to you could accept it too. Sev, Mum said to tell you to either get married or at the very least find someone to be with even if you're not ready to settle down yet. Dad said to tell you that your still the second brightest person he knows when it comes to potions and that if you really want to find a way to remove the dark mark and fix Uncle Moony's problem you can. Professor McGonagall, they both said to say thanks for being there for to guide them for seven years and allowing them to be able to create their nicknames. Kiera, they wanted me to tell you that they were sorry they only got to know you for a few short months, but that they could tell you were the perfect match for Uncle Padfoot and that you're family too." Harry finished smiling gently at his Uncles, Aunt, and honorary Grandparents.

Severus was speechless and had his eyes closed, Remus was staring intently into the fire, Sirius was leaned over with his face hid behind Kiera's hair, Kiera was rubbing Sirius's back, Albus was holding Minerva's hand, and Minerva was looking lovingly at Harry. Harry stood and walked over to Professor McGonagall, when he was younger he had called her Grandma Min, and hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. Minerva quickly pulled Harry into a hug and Albus did as well sitting him between them on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile the new Minister of Magic was pacing back and forth in his new office barking orders at a most dispicable woman.

"I don't care what Albus thinks, or anyone else, before this semester is up Hogwarts will cease to function." Aberforth growled and the woman nodded obediently.

"I agree, Minister, but the children must have somewhere to go to learn." the woman insisted and Aberforth was silent only a moment before a very disturbing smirk made it's way onto his face.

"I agree, and I think it's high time the Ministry opened a school of its own." Aberforth chuckled and started ordering the woman of what to do next. This was the perfect way; before the year was up Hogwarts would be forced to close its doors...

* * *

After everyone had composed themselves they called a house elf to show Harry where Flamel House was located before going to a teachers' meeting. Harry stepped into the dormitory and was touched to see the entire Flamel House was still awake and waiting for him.

"So is everything ok?" Marcus questioned motioning Harry to sit down. Harry took a seat across from Marcus and beside Neville.

"For now it is, but I have a bad feeling about all of this you guys. I read a lot about the Dumbledore family and I highly doubt that with Aberforth now being the Minister he's going to let this go. Just because he was banned from the castle doesn't mean that he can't still sway some things that happen here. I think it would be safe to say we might be in for a war this year." Harry admitted looking anxiously at the others.

"I think Harry's right; my Dad is active within the Ministry and he told me about Aberforth trying to take Professor Dumbledore's seat on the Wizengamot. He claimed that Professor Dumbledore had too much pull since he was also the Headmaster of the school. Apparently he even brought up parts of Professor Dumbledore's past trying to make him look unfit to care for children, but he just made himself come off as petty." Cedric agreed and the common room grew quiet for a moment.

"Well, we're going to have to do something, aren't we?" Hermione insisted and was answered almost automatically causing everyone to jump.

"Yes, and I believe that we all can help you with that." a voice spoke and as the group looked aroud they spotted the picture of the Founders and the one that had spoken Rowena Ravenclaw.

"You see Flamel House was created for unity, but also for the protection of the school. While you're all just children and it really isn't fair to ask it of you...we need you to use all of your alliances and friendships to gain information. This is the only portrait we have of the four of us and we don't have any singles that allow any of us entry into the Ministry.

However, several of you can use your family ties to find information. Marcus, Gemma, Oliver, Percy, Adrian, Cedric, Mark, Blaise, Harry, Neville, Susan, and Hannah you all have ties to pureblood families that have been a part of the Wizengamot for years.

Susan you in particular have an Aunt that works in the Ministry; perhaps you should write her and see if one day you can come visit.

Percy likewise you should try and get to go see your Dad.

Hannah you and Gemma both have family ties to the distributors of the Daily Prophet. You should both write them and express interest in making your own newspaper and ask for old copies of the Daily Prophet as an template.

Oliver your Uncle is an Unspeakable if I'm not mistaken and is privy to some of the deepest secrets the Ministry has. Perhaps you should write him a letter and ask to meet with him, though not at the Ministry, and see what he can tell you about Aberforth and things he may be trying to put into motion.

Adrian, ask your Mom if she can get you copies of the original Hogwarts agreement with the Ministry as she is a lawyer.

Cedric ask your Dad if he can find out who all was for Aberforth becoming the Minister so we have a better idea of who to trust.

Marcus and Mark the two of you need to write home and ask for any family momentos that are left from when your family members were scribes for the Wizengamot.

Blaise ask your Mom if you can visit the vault your Dad would have left for you upon his death. Inside the vault there should be books on old protection charms that can be used to help protect the school. Your Dad after all worked under one of Salazar's descendants.

Neville as the active heir for the house of Longbottom write to your Grandmother and ask her to come to the school for a visit. Ask her to please bring the heir ring and tell her it's urgent.

Harry you're the last one; now we won't tell anyone what family you were adopted into, but that family has very old ties to this community. You need to write to your Uncle and ask him what you should do. Legally as being adopted into that family you can become the heir, but it would also put that family at risk. Ask if he can get any of the old Wizengamot case records, specifically the Death Eaters Tribunal and the case Cedric talked about. Now we don't want any of you to be lying so you can tell all of your family why you want to know these things and we really think you should publish a newspaper. A newspaper that highlights every house should get a move forward in the right direction for house unity." Rowena explained and the group agreed before grabbing parchement and quills. Letters like these were going to take some extensive planning and tomorrow was Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Myles opened the window and Hedwig stepped onto his arm looking at him expectantly. He quickly took the letter she was holding and gave her a piece of bacon in exchange. After she'd taken the bacon Hedwig flew over to her perch and promptly fell asleep; that could only mean Harry had told her it would probably be morning before she could return. Hedwig had been Harry's ninth birthday present from Myles's parents who had wanted to make sure Harry had a way to keeep in touch. Almost instantly they'd become ideal companions and Harry was hardly ever seen without Hedwig either perched on his shoulder or flying overhead. Looking back he blinked and started reading what his little boy had written:

Uncle Myles,

First I wanted to let you and Aunt Nydia know that I got sorted into Flamel House. No you didn't read that wrong there is now such a house as Flamel House. I'm not exactly sure what our mascot is, or if we even have one, but Flamel House was created to promote house unity. Tonight after the feast we were waiting for Uncle Blackbeak, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony (the Heads of House for Flamel) to get done talking with the Headmaster when Aberforth Dumbledore came bursting in. He tortured Uncle Blackbeak using crucio and was banished from the grounds by the portrait of the Founders. The Headmaster suggested we go to his and Professor McGonagall's quarters to talk about things in private since Uncle Blackbeak was exhausted. I told them about not knowing Petunia and Vernon and that even though my Aunt and Uncle I was raised by trusted them it was better if they didn't know who you guys are. Then I told them all the things Mum and Dad wanted them to know. There were a lot of tears but ultimately I think everyone can start to heal easier now. When I went back to Flamel House's common room we all started talking about the threat Aberforth possesses. The Founders portrait is going to mostly be in our common room and they popped in during the middle of our conversation and offered help. Rowena gave everyone jobs to do to get information about the Ministry, Aberforth, and old Wizengamot files. Oh and we're starting a newspaper that tells about all the houses to help us get friends and allies in the different houses. Anyways she told me I need to talk to you about what to do next. She said that I could take heir status since I was adopted by you guys, but it would also put you guys at risk. I don't know what to do; I love you guys, but I don't want to lose anyone else I care about either. What should I do? Oh and before I forget she asked me to see if you can get the written documents about the Death Eaters' Tribunal and a case involving the Headmaster and his sister. I love you Uncle Myles. Be safe.

Love,

Harry

"Nydia, can you get Mom and Dad? We need to talk; Harry needs us." Myles called and shook his head in slight amuesment as his wife jumped up and hurried out of their quarters. Harry needing them was all he ever had to say; even if they were just his Aunt and Uncle by adoption he would always be their little guy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry had just sat down at breakfast when Hedwig came soaring in through the window and perched beside him holding out her leg. Harry gently untied the letter and then offered Hedwig some of his pumpkin juice and bacon. Hedwig took her customary three slices of bacon, crumbled with a little of the yellow runny part of the egg over it, and a few gulps of pumpking juice. Then she hopped onto Harry's shoulder, picked at his hair, and the flew off. Harry grinned as he watched her go, Hedwig had always been very protective of him. He supposed it was because Myles had given her instructions, upon buying her, that the little boy she was going to would be her responsibility when they weren't there to protect him. He opened his letter and skimmed it before his eyes widened. They had agreed and he was going to officially be named as the heir and it would most definitely end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The ceremony would take place that coming weekend and he could bring anyone with him he wanted to. They all agreed it was better for Riddle and his followers to know what family they were messing with if they came after Harry. In addition once he became heir he would have access to things reserved strictly for the heir, including the protection the ring provided. He took a deep breath and then another for good measure. Now all he had to do was explain everything to his family here and hope they didn't die of shock, no pressure right? 

Neville was in much the same state as Harry. He had thought that getting his Gran to come to the school would have been harder, but when he had written the word crucial it was like she became an entirely different person. Their relationship had always been a little rocky, she was still mourning when he was brought to Longbottom Manor, and was deathly afraid he would suffer a fate worse than his Dad. That's why she always pushed him so hard, but it had made him feel as if he would never be good enough for his family. At least she had disowned Algie when she found out what he had done to see if Neville had magic. After that though was when the defensive lessons started up. Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the lessons that taught him self defense, but he would have liked to have had more of a normal childhood. Because of all of this he had pulled away and afraid to lose him even more she had let him. Maybe now was the time to repair what had been shattered. After all broken glass often made amazing stained glass murals.


	9. Chapter 9

The first class Harry had that day was History of Magic. While most of the class moaned about this and decided it was a much better time to sleep, Harry could be seen furiously scribbling in his notebook. Becoming the heir for his family wasn't what worried Harry, it was the politics that would no doubt come with it. His family stayed out of most of the wizarding affairs, allowing Dumbledore to previously use their house seat, but Uncle Myles had said that would change. Once he officially became the heir Uncle Padfoot would fill the seat along with the Black seat he already controlled. He would only vote though the way Harry wanted him to. It was a lot to take on at eleven, and it was one of the reasons no one had wanted him to come to Hogwarts. Uncle Myles had worried from the beginning that he would have to claim it before he finished his career and that going to Hogwarts would up the timeline. Though in his first year probably wasn't what Uncle Myles was expecting. They had all figured by third or fourth year, once most pureblood families started to use their names as weight, but unless sorted into Slytherin they were going to try and keep his last name Potter for as long as possible. Now though it would become hyphenated after the ritual and he would become a target for not only the Minister of Magic, but all the pureblood families. Luckily he would have Flamel House to back him up. With what was coming he was going to need it. He turned back to his notebook and started listing potential students that would be after his alliance. Maybe one of his Uncles at Hogwarts would have some idea of how to handle them. Which brought him back to the most pressing matter...how to tell his family who had adopted him. Sure they would understand, but would they be mad? 

Adrian heard the screech of the owl at lunch before he saw it; he had figured his younger brother would tell their dad. It wasn't that he would do it out of spite, but rather he had been trained to report everything. Victor Newton Pucey had been born just shy of his 1st birthday and was almost his replica. In fact the only difference had been the color of Victor's hair. While he had black hair, Victor had dark red like their uncle on their Mom's side. It was actually why he was named Victor, because that had been their uncle's name. At the time both he and Victor were born their Mom hadn't known that their Dad, Regis, was a death eater. It wasn't until years later that she ever found out. She had come home one day to find him trying to cover up the dark mark. When she questioned him about it had became enraged and attacked her. Later he admitted that he had been there when Uncle Victor was killed by death eaters. While he hadn't killed him, or tortured him, he hadn't tried to stop it. From that point on the marriage was over. At the time he was nine and Madam Bones had listened when he said he didn't want to visit Regis. Victor hadn't been so lucky though; he was just one year shy of getting to decide for himself. Even though their Mom fought tooth and nail their Regis had friends that ensured his win. In that year, forced to spend two and three weeks at Regis's at a time, Victor had been broken. When that year was up and they went back to court though Victor only had to see him every other weekend...Regis still had a hold on him. Now Adrian had to worry that one day Victor would follow in Regis's footsteps as a death eater. That was one thing Adrian had learned from Regis, Voldemort wasn't dead. As the owl dropped a red envelope beside him, he glanced over to see Victor's face bright red. Adrian nodded at him and opened it. 

"ADRIAN JARVIS PUCEY, HOW DARE YOU BE RESORTED. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU LIVE WITH ME OR NOT. IF I HEAR ONE MORE REPORT THAT YOU HAVE WENT AGAINST FAMILY REGULATION I WILL DISOWN YOU IMMEDIATELY. YOU HAVE A DAY TO BE PUT BACK INTO SLYTHERIN AND IF NOT I WILL KNOW AND DISOWN YOU. Oh and thank-you Victor; glad that you are still in Slytherin. I would be displeased to have to disown both sons." Regis's voiced raged and then the howler disappeared.

Adrian looked at Victor and then raised his voice.

"Tell Regis I will not come back to Slytherin. I look forward to being disowned." Adrian nodded at Victor who looked ghostly pale.

"You can't mean that; think about what you're saying!" Victor screeched but Adrian just shook his head and walked out of the Great Hall followed by Alicia and Cedric.


	10. Chapter 10

The last class Harry and the rest of the first years of Flamel House had chose for that day was Potions. As he sat there and listened to Uncle Blackbeak explain why Potions was need and how it could save the life of someone you cared about he started to zone out. The on thing he feared more than going back up against Riddle was losing his family without actually losing them. While he knew Uncle Myles and Aunt Nydia would always be on his side, he wasn't so sure about the others. After all they'd only just been reacquainted; what if he didn't live up to their expectations? He felt a nudge to his left arm and looked over questioningly at Hermione who was nodding towards the front. As he looked up he saw Uncle Blackbeak looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't hear the question." Harry apologzied and saw something flicker across his uncle's face. Was that disappointement? Oh great he'd already messed up.

"I asked you what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane are, Mr. Potter." Severus reiterated.

Harry swallowed once around the slight lump in his throat before speaking, "Nothing sir, they're the same plant; also known as aconite." Harry answered and Uncle Blackbeak nodded briefly.

"Correct three points to Flamel House; it would have been more, Mr. Potter. Next time please pay attention." Severus reprimanded and Harry nodded.

"Yes sir." Harry managed and then looked down swallowing again. There was no way he was going to cry in the middle of class. Especially not when he had just disrespected his own 'uncle' like that. As he started to prepare the ingredients for Hermione to add he felt very homesick. At least at home he knew what was expected of him, and that was that he be exactly who he was. Here though, no one really even knew who he was. What if they only saw his Mom and Dad? What if just being him wasn't going to be good enough this time? He pushed the indecision away and focsued. He'd already gotten in trouble, no reason to pull Hermione down with him. 

At dinner Harry sat forlornly between Marcus and Percy. As he looked across from him and down a seat he saw Adrian in the same predicament. Sometimes opting to change wasn't always so easy after all, it appeared. Adrian was bookended by Cedric and Alicia; he obviously hadn't had a very good day either. Someone had mentioned something about a howler at lunch, but he'd already left and wasn't sure who had gotten one. Looking at Adrian's face though there was no doubt, it was him. The rest of Flamel House was just sitting around them being quiet and respectful. Since two of them were in pain the entire house was supporting them by sympathizing.

"It'll get better you two, just hang in there." Marcus spoke looking first at Adrian and then at Harry.

"Unfortunately, I'm not to sure it will." Adrian admitted and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Trust me guys it will. No matter what happens out there, here you will always have family and friends." Marcus promised and Adrian smiled softly.

"Thanks, Marcus...I just want some of my family to be here as well, you know what I mean?" Adrian questioned.

"I know what you mean. My entire family has been in Gryffindor, my two older brothers included, and even Ron went there. I left them all in Gryffindor when I chose to become part of this house. I knew the moment the hat spoke that I needed to be resorted. As much as I love my brothers, I'm just not like them. It was hard to break a tradition up, however it was even harder to break my siblings up. I would love for even one of them to have wanted to come here, instead though I've had problems from the beginning of it, haven't I? You can't give up though. In the end family is always family...especially when it counts the most." Percy insisted and the entire table was staring at him in fascination.

Adrian was quiet for a moment before he nodded; Percy was right.

"You're right, Percy. Even though my little brother doesn't understand what I'm doing right now, I can't give up. My Mom didn't raise me to follow the crowd and she definitely hasn't raised me to be another death eater like my Dad. I know if no one else in my family supports my decision, at least my Mom does." Adrian admitted smiling for the first time since lunch. Harry watched the interaction with pride; sure his house might not be the biggest, but it was a house that supported each other and those around them. In a way they were a lot like Hufflepuff except with traits from the other houses as well and traits that didn't fit any of the houses.

"What about you, Harry? Are you ok?" Susan questioned from beside Cedric. Harry looked over and smiled softly at the girl.

"I hope so. There's something I have to do. My family back home agrees with the founders that it would be a good idea to recognize me as their heir." Harry began and Hannah interjected.

"That's great though, isn't it?" Hannah probed.

"It is, but I don't know how to tell my family here. They don't know who I've been raised by and when they find out well...I don't know how they'll take it. I've already messed up once and I don't want to disappoint them anymore." Harry admitted and he felt a hand grab his. As he looked up he saw Hermione had reached around Marcus and taken his hand.

"If you're talking about Potions today, then don't worry about it. Professor Snape is your family and if you explain that this is what had you distracted then he'll understand. No one expects you to be perfect Harry; you're human just like the rest of us." Hermione reminded giving his hand another squeeze before letting go.

"That's just it though. They might not expect me to be perfect, but they've probably all made up scenarios in their heads envolving me. What if I can't be those scenarios for them? What if that isn't me?" Harry questioned and Marcus squeezed his shoulder briefly.

"Then that's ok. We're still here even if things get a little difficult with your family...you'll always have the rest of your family." Marcus assured and Harry smiled gratefully. Marcus was right; he would have them and he would have his family back home. Even if it took a while, life could be a lot worse and he knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

That night after dinner Harry hesitantly approached the rooms that belonged to his uncles. Sirius opened the door and a smile broke out on his face, "Hey Pup, want to come in?" Sirius motioned stepping back.

"Thanks Uncle Padfoot, I hope it's ok that I'm here." Harry apologized and Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry automatically.

"Of course it's ok Pup. Is everything ok though?" Sirius questioned leaning back against the wall and looking down at Harry.

"Well, uh, I heard back from my Aunt and Uncle today, and I...I need to talk to you guys about it." Harry explained and Sirius nodded with a small smile.

"Sure thing Pup, want me to get the others here then?" Sirius inquired and at Harry's relieved nod he turned.

"Guys, Harry is here and needs to talk to us!" Sirius screamed and smirked; you could hear doors shutting and things dropping as people rushed for the living room.

"Could you also get the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Uncle Padfoot?" Harry requested.

"Actually they're already here; we have a connection to their rooms and they can hear when I call for them."Sirius elaborated and Harry nodded going silent again.

"Hey cub." Remus greeted pulling Harry into a hug.

"Hey Uncle Moony." Harry smiled back.

"Miss us already?" Remus teased and Harry blushed.

"Well, yea, but I need to talk to you guys about something important." Harry acknowledged and Remus looked at him curiously for a moment before nodding and plopping down on one of the sofas.

"Really honey, must you yell every time?" Kiera grumbled and then smiled as she turned toward Harry.

"At least you had a good reason though; hello pup." Kiera grinned and sat down in a chair to Remus's left.

"Harry, my boy, is everything alright?" Albus questioned coming into the living room followed by Minerva.

"Yes sir, it's just I have a lot to tell you." Harry assured and Albus nodded before sitting down.

Minerva though paused at Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry immediately wrapped his arms back around her and laid his head against her chest. For some reason, most likely she reminded him a lot of his great-aunt, he was more easily attached to Professor McGonagall. As she released him and he looked up he was Uncle Blackbeak enter the room.

"Harry." Severus nodded and felt a small body collide with his. Harry clung to his uncle and to his embarrassment felt tears start to slide down his face. Severus was baffled as he felt the front of his shirt become wet and he felt extremley guilty, perhaps he had been to harsh with Harry in Potions.

"What's wrong, chick?" Severus murmured using his pet name for Harry. As a phoenix animagus he had started calling Harry chick the moment he was born.

"I...I'm sorry." Harry sobbed and Severus's arms tighted as he lifted Harry into his arms.

"Shh...shh...I'm here, chick...I'm here. You haven't done anything wrong." Severus soothed and Harry clung tighter to him.

"I...I should have paid more attention today...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disappoint you." Harry apologized as all his fears started to bubble out. Severus felt like he'd been gut punched and he shifted Harry so he could see his face better.

"Chick, chick look at me. You haven't disappointed me...you couldn't disappoint me if you tried. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry; I should have at least made sure you were ok afterwards." Severus apologized and Harry laid his head over onto the man's shoulder.

"I just...I was so worried about talking to you guys about my family...and I thought you'd be disappointed in me...and then you were." Harry admitted swallowing roughly.

"Why would we be disappointed, Pup?" Sirius probed kneeling beside Severus and rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"It's just...my whole life I've been encouraged to be myself and...I thought you guys would have expectations for me to live up to." Harry murmured and Severus was almost knocked over as literally everyone in the room rushed to hug Harry. After a moment they all blushed and stood back a little...maybe that had been a bit too enthusiastic.

"Harry, cub, we could never be disappointed in you. We may have thought about what you would be like, even parents do as their children grow up, but we very much prefer having the real you here as opposed to some figment of our imaginations. The real you is someone we are very proud of and always will be." Remus insisted and the others nodded as Severus kissed him on the forehead. "He's right, chick, always." Severus agreed and Harry snuggled close to Severus for a moment before standing and hugging the others.

He's friends were right.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry this took me so long guys; the real world got hectic.

* * *

While Harry was explaining to his family about who had raised him the Patil twins were having a rather unpleasant evening.

"Parvati, Padma, we need to talk to you." a voice rang out and the twins turned paling automatically.

"We have nothing to say to any of you. We're going to go start on our first day's homework." Padma snarked and the boy who had spoken narrowed his eyes taking a step forward.

"I don't care about your homework; you're coming with us." the boy snarled and the ones with him grabbed Padma and Parvati dragging them off. However unbeknownst to them Ron Weasley had seen the entire thing. His brother may have been what the twins were calling a turncoat, but regardless the Patil twins needed help. Turning he took off as fast as his legs would carry him; he had to find Percy or someone from Flamel House.

Padma yelped softly as her legs smashed into the pavement only to be roughly jerked back up.

"Prolonging this isn't going to make it any easier." the tale boy spoke and as he removed his mask had Ron been there he would have shouted. Standing in between the twins with Padma by the wrist was none other than Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle nodded their agreement and heaved Parvati forward as Draco dragged Padma.

"You won't get away with this, Draco." Padma growled and Draco chuckled.

"Get away with what? Who would believe you? You weren't supposed to go into any house other than Ravenclaw. How are we supposed to get future death eaters from Ravenclaw if they don't trust you?" Draco demanded and Padma narrowed her eyes. "

You will never get me to recruit death eaters for you." Padma snarled and Draco smirked.

"I don't think my father is going to be happy to hear you aren't cooperating. Remember Padma I can end your life as you know it with one letter to my father and you would be resorted. Besides after you see who is waiting for you I don't think you'll argue that much." Draco snarked and Padma struggled against him until she froze and almost fell.

Someone had cast petrificus totalus from behind her. As they continued along the dungeons Padma tried in vain to think of who had stunned her as Draco was grumbling about carrying her and Crabbe and Goyle were in front with Parvati. When Crabbe opened the door she heard Parvati's strangled scream and as she was brought in her heart turned to ice. No one could help her out of this. Standing there with his arms crossed was the one person who had the power to make her life a living hell, her Dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron had looked in the library, the Great Hall, the owlery, and still he couldn't find Percy anywhere.

At a loss of what to do he stopped and took a deep breath, "Can anyone tell me how to find Flamel House." Ron called and a moment later he heard a pop.

"Young Master called?" the elf questioned and Ron nodded.

"I did, can you tell me how to get to where Flamel House is? It's really important that I talk to my brother, Percy, because two of the members are in trouble." Ron explained and the elf nodded offering his hand.

"If you take my hand I can pop you into Flamel House's Common Room." the elf instructed and without hesitation Ron offered his hand. He knew every second he hesitated that it was another the second the Patil twins were in danger.

* * *

A second later Ron opened his eyes as he felt his body stop spinning and saw Percy staring open-mouthed at him.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Percy questioned, sitting his book between him and Penelope.

"I need your help. I was walking through the halls a while ago when some boys wearing masked yelled at the Patil twins. They made them go with them even though neither twin wanted to go and I don't know where they took them." Ron rushed out and Percy simply stared at him.

"Are you being serious, Ronald, or is this one of the twins' tricks?" Percy questioned and Ron's face fell.

"Look, I wouldn't lie about something like this or waste my time talking to you for a stupid prank." Ron snarked and Percy stood up coming perhaps five inches above Ron's head.

"What is your problem? You and the twins act like your so perfect and that there's something wrong with me because I'm not in Gryffindor. If I find out that your lying about this then you can consider me no longer your brother." Percy snapped back and Ron clenched his jaw for several seconds.

"Just go find the Patil sisters before they get hurt...and don't worry, Percy...I would be an idiot to consider you my brother. The twins were right you are a turncoat." Ron stated and then held his hand out to the elf who took it and popped him away.

Percy turned back towards Penelope and hastily wiped his eyes, "We've got to find the Patil sisters." Percy stated and took off in search of Marcus.

* * *

Ron appeared back in the Gryffindor Common Room and as soon as he saw the twins he tackled George and started sobbing. George froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around his little brother. He hadn't seen Ron cry since he was maybe nine and he hadn't held Ron when he did since Ron was like three.

"What's wrong? What happened?" George questioned and Ron shook his head while his shoulders continued to shake. Fred walked over and sat down rubbing circles on Ron's back. No matter what anyone thought he did love his siblings, even if Percy didn't seem to care about them anymore, and it emotionally hurt him to see Ron upset.

"Ronniekins, talk to us." Fred whispered and Ron looked up and the barreled against Fred's chest while keeping George's hand in his.

"You were right." Ron blubbered and Fred smoothed his hair down.

"Right about what?" Fred probed realizing this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Percy is a turncoat...he yelled at me and I was just trying to help." Ron sobbed.

"Come on, let's go up to mine and George's dorm and you can tell us what happened." Fred soothed and Ron clung to his older brother as Fred expertly lifted him and started up the stairs. George wasn't far behind and he was seething, just what had gotten into Percy?

* * *

"Did he have any idea what house they were from?" Marcus questioned pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"No, he said they had masks on." Penelope answered when it was clear that Percy wasn't going to speak.

"Well how are we supposed to find them? I mean they could be anywhere and just because they were taken on school property doesn't mean they're still here." Marcus griped and Percy looked up.

"We need to split up and use point me spells, it's our best chance, and if Ron's right then we need to find them fast. It also might not be such a bad idea to tell a professor." Percy insisted and Marcus went to reply when a pop was heard followed by a second pop.

"What are you three doing here?" Percy demanded and the twins narrowed there eyes.

"Unlike you we actually believe Ron when he needs our help. We know how to find the Patil twins, but if you tell Dumbledore we'll tell Mom exactly what you said to Ron. Just because you don't want to be a part of this family anymore does not give you the right to be a jerk." George fumed and Fred nodded keeping an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"What I said to him? What about what he said to me? Or what you two called me behind..." Percy raged and Marcus cut in.

"That's enough. This isn't going to help find Padma and Parvati. Now where are they?" Marcus questioned turning towards the twins who produced a map that was moving. "They're here along with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." Fred pointed and Marcus's eyes widened; what did Malfoy want with them?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
